On the Bored Walk
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Macy goes on vacation with the Lucas family and Stella to the beach. everyone else is doing something and she is bored. Kevin decides to cure her boredom on the board walk. kacy and implied joella.JONAS


okay so this little ficlet is a beach one between kevin and macy its Kacy! i cant help but feel they boht might be a little ooc but anyways i hope you love it! this is dedicated t o everyone whos ever reviewed! ; ). if i get enough reviews asking i might do a sequal and sorry id there are any mistake i id look over it but i might have missed soemthing. woo this is long okay heres the disclaimer

Disclaimer: i do not own jonas, jonas brother, or macy or stella or anything pertaing to the show...or dippin' dots but i do love there icecreame :)

* * *

Macy was currently sitting on the beach bored. She was there with the Lucas family. They had invited both Stella and she to join them on theirfamily vacation and she could not turn that offer down. So there she was bored but at least she was there with people she liked. She watched nick help Frankie build a sandcastle that they could possibly walk around in which would be totally cool. Maybe they'll let me inside it when their done she thought. She turned her head when she heard Stella scream. She saw Joe chasing Stella with a small crab. She was squealing and he was laughing manically. She rolled her eyes and wonder when those two where just going to get together. Looking around she saw Mr. and Mrs. Lucas walking hand and hand down the beach. She smiled she hoped to be married and as happy as them one day. She looked around again but she couldn't find Kevin at all. Hmmm wonder where he is she thought.

That's when she felt someone plop right down next to her and playfully push her over. "Waaah" she cried out falling over trying to be silly. Kevin pulled her back up laughing "Macy that was just ridiculous I didn't push you that hard" she looks at him and smiles widely "I know I just thought it be funny" she says cheerfully. He shakes his head and laugh again "so are you enjoying yourself" he asks her. "Eh I'm kinda bored right now everyone is so into what there doing I don't want to bug them to get them to do something with me" she sighs. Kevin just stares at her like uhh you did not just say that while I'm sitting here. She looks at him and pulls her knees up and rest her head on her knees "what?" she asks him. "Well you know I'm not doing anything I could cure your boredom by going on the BORED walk and getting some dippin dots my treat" he says while poking her in the shoulder. She giggles and pushes his hand away.

"Fine let's go to the BORED walk so I can stop being bored and get some dippin' dots yumm" she says. Kevin stands up and pulls her up with him. She stumbles on her way up right into his arms of course. He grins "clumsy much?" she wrinkles her nose and frowns at him "oh shush it's not easy walking around in the sand!" he laughs. He grabs her hand and pulls her along. Squeeeeeeeee she thought to her self Kevin of Jonas is holding my hand and we are going to eat dippin' dots she squealed inside her head and looked up at Kevin who was smiling humming a tune. Aww he's so cute and he's got sand in his hair. She giggles and reaches up get some of sand out of his hair. She gets her hand his curly locks and nearly lets a sigh slip out how wonderful they feel between her fingers. She shakes her hand through his locks sand going all over the place.

Kevin stops at the feel of Macys hand in hair. Oh that feels nice he thinks and smiles a dreamily. But wonders why she's doing that "Macy what are you doing" he ask her looking at her with a confused look. She giggles "you've got sand in you hair cant you feel it" she ask him laughing slightly at his oh face. He could feel it but he hadn't really cared he figured more would just get it anyways. "Yeah I could feel it but I was gonna wait to get it out cus I figured id just get more in it!" he says grabbing Macys hand. If she keeps this up I might start making noises and that would be embarrassing he thinks to himself. She widens her eyes at that if he let it stay in hair at this rate they would have sand box when they got back to the hotel. "Kevin you can do that the way you hair is holding to the sand you gonna have sandbox hair" she says scrunching up he nose and frowning while placing her hand on her hips. He laughs at her she was so cute standing there trying to threatening. Well maybe he should get some of it out so he wouldn't have sandbox hair as she put it. He runs his hands through his hair and shakes his head. Macy get hit with some of the sand and squeals and holds her hands up in front of her face so he didn't get any in her eyes. He stops and looks at her laughing "is that better?" he questions her. She looks up and nods her head "yes its much better now lets go I really want some dippin' dots!" she says. This time it's her turn to pull him along the board walk.

They get to the store and Macy rushes over and looks down at the many flavors. "Oh so many to choose from I don't know which to pick!" she says looking over at Kevin. He looks at her and says "well I already know what I want. I want Cookies 'n Cream" he sticks his tongue out at her. She returns the favor. "Hmm something bright and cheery maybe rainbow ice" she squeals. He laughs she can be so childlike at times. "Okay so that's what you want" he asks her to be sure. She nods her head vigorously, excited to get the dippin' dots. The girl at the counter looks up and smiles "ready to order… oh my gosh I know who you are! You're Kevin Lucas from the band Jonas!" she yells out. He smiles and nod his head "yeah that's me we know what we want" he tells her. "Okay what'll it be" she says trying to flirt with him and batting her eyelashes at him. This makes Macy mad cant this girl see that he's here with her. Whoa Macy slow down she thinks to herself it's not like he's your boyfriend. She frowns upset why should she get so upset over some girl flirting with Kevin she shouldn't and that's what makes her more upset. Kevin ignores the girls flirting tactic and tells her what they want. He looks over at Macy who is frowning "you okay" he asks her worried something was wrong. She looks up at him and gives a half smile "I'm fine just waiting for our dippin' dots!" she lies. He nods his head not sure if she's telling the truth. The girl behind the counter hands Kevin the dippin' dots " here you go its on the house" she says still trying very hard to flirt with him " are you sure cus I can pay " he tells her. " go ahead it fine" she says smiling at him. "Oh okay well thanks" he says handing Macy hers and walking away. The girl behind the counter looks upset and she looks at Macy and narrows her eyes. Macy just sticks out her tongue at the girl and bounds out of the store following Kevin.

"So you gonna tell me what was bothering you back there" Kevin ask while eating his dippin' dots when as Macy catches up to him. "Well that girl was flirting with you" she says slowly. "Yeah girls do it all the time I usually don't pay attention" he tells her. "Oh okay" she says they find a bench and sit on it. "Unless she's a pretty girl that I think cute then I will absolutely flirt back" he says eyeing Macy. "Who do you flirt with" she asks him taking in a spoonful of her rainbow ice. "I just told you pretty girls" he says smirking. She rolls her eyes this was no use. "Whatever I don't know what that means but whatever" she says.

Kevin shoves his spoon into her rainbow ice dippin' dots. Her jaw drops "hey that's mine" she whines. He laughs "I know I wanted some so I just took some: he says doing it again. She narrows her eyes and sticks her spoon in his eating some of his " hey what are you doing" he say to her still laughing " I wanted some so I just took some" she says grinning he laughs at her, " that's fair I guess" he says to her smiling. They sat there eating their dippin' dots occasionally stealing from one another. Kevin had finished his and saw Macy had one more bit left he was gonna steal it from her just to see her get excited. He swoops in trying to get it from her and she blocks him. They are fighting playfully over the last bite. When finally while wresting it out of her hand the cup goes flying and lands on the sidewalk the last bit splattering all over the ground, "aww now neither of us got it" Macy pouts. "Its okay Macy well get some more latter when that girl isn't there" Kevin tells her. Macy looks up at him "why when the girls not there" Macy questions him looking up at his face. "Because I don't want her trying to flirt with me when I'm already flirting with someone else" he says leaning over to face Macy. She stopped breathing was he talking about her. Was everything they had just done considered flirting she wasn't sure but if he said it was the shed believe him " mace breath" he whispers. She does as she's told and takes in a deep breath. He chuckles and put his arm around her shoulder "you wanna go back now" he asks her. "Sure I bet there wondering where we are" she tells him "yeah they probably are but I don't care as long as I'm with you it's alright" he says and gets up. He holds out his hand for her to take. She takes it and they walk back hand in hand back to the spot where everyone was at.

Nick sees them coming first "hey where were you guys" he yells out to them everyone turns to look at them walking back "aww their holding hands that's so cute!" Stella squeals out. "Pfft we could hold hands and it'd be way cuter" Joe tells Stella. She smacks him but smiles and grabs his hand. "Oh we got dippin' dot" Macy tells them "and you didn't take me" Frankie says. "You where building a sandcastle Frankie" Kevin tells him "I don't care you could have took me anyways!" he says jutting his chin out a little mad. "Aww Kevin lets take him when we go back" Macy says to him giving him the puppy dog eyes cus she really wants to take the cute lil Lucas brother with them . "I guess we can" he sighs. "Oh if Frankie is going I'm going to I really want some since they do have that no sugar added stuff" nick says "fine Kevin" grunts. "Oh we are coming too" Joe says holding up his Stella hands. Macy giggles as her and Kevin's plans turn into everyone's plans. "So much for being alone" Kevin says "aww its okay Kevin at least we won't be bored" Macy says with a smile. He smiles back at her thinking yeah at least I won't be bored

* * *

i hope you enjoyed! please review if you want and find the time to


End file.
